Krusty se machuca
Seqüência de Abertura Sideshow Bob disfarçado de Krusty assaltando Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Quadro Negro “They are laughing at me, not with me” - Estão rindo de mim, não comigo. Piada de sofá Os Simpsons sentam no sofá e Maggie "estoura" para fora dele. Mas Marge consegue pegá-la a tempo dela não cair no chão. Idem: Ep.6 Temp 1 thumb|sideshow bob com roupa de krusty Sinopse O episódio começa com Bart, Lisa e Maggie, Krusty, o palhaço assistindo na TV. Durante a apresentação de um relutante e infeliz Sideshow Bob é lançado de um canhão,também um episódio de Comichão e Coçadinha é exibido (título: Burning Love). Marge convida Homer no trabalho e pede para ele parar a caminho de casa para pegar um sorvete. Homer pergunta qual é a ocasião,e estremece quando ele descobre que Patty e Selma estão vindo mais tarde a mostrar slides de suas férias. Homer pára no Kwik-E-Mart para tomar sorvete no caminho de casa, e enquanto as testemunhas ali Krusty Apu roubar com uma arma. Corte rápido para a casa dos Simpsons, como o resto da família relógios Patty e Selma slides. Corte de volta para Homer, que dá uma descrição de Cascudo para a polícia. Enquanto isso no apartamento de Krusty Krusty é relaxar com uma bebida, quando uma equipe da SWAT bustos de baixo de sua porta e levá-lo em custódia. Na delegacia Homer identifica Krusty como o ladrão armado. Homer finalmente chega em casa assim como o noticiário sobre a prisão de Krusty vem no ar. Bart está devastada que seu ídolo Krusty poderia ter feito uma coisa dessas. No noticiário, Kent Brockman relatórios sobre o julgamento programados e história de Krusty, o palhaço, incluindo o facto de Krusty tem um pacemaker. Reverendo Lovejoy chama para uma queima pública de todas as mercadorias Cascudo. No dia seguinte, Krusty sobe as escadas do tribunal, Bart e Lisa vê nos anúncios de descrença e Bart que Krusty tem pés pequenos. Dentro da sala do tribunal durante o julgamento, mesmo depois de Bart implora para ele não aponta, de Homero a Cascudo para o júri que o ladrão armado. Mais tarde, volta para a casa, Homer e Marge recolher toda a mercadoria do Krusty em casa e ir para a queima pública. Um Bart chateado relógios como a pilha de mercadorias sobe em chamas. No dia seguinte ao julgamento, é revelado depois de ser convidados a identificar alguns indícios de que Krusty é analfabeta. Mais tarde, o júri chegue a um veredicto de culpa. Na casa dos Simpsons, Lisa e Maggie assistir Sideshow Bob, que agora tomou posse para Krusty na TV. Quando Bart entra e vê isso, ele está chateado. Ele diz a Lisa que ele pensa Krusty é inocente e ele convence Lisa para ajudar a provar a inocência de Krusty. Bart e Lisa vão para o Kwik-E-Mart para examinar a cena do crime e Lisa percebe que o de microondas no caixa tem um sinal de alerta que as pessoas com pacemakers devem manter distância. Ela também lembra que na filmagem da câmera de segurança Krusty estava lendo uma revista, mas que não podia ser verdade, pois Krusty é analfabeta. Corta para a Sideshow Bob, que logo após terminar a gravação de seu programa entra em seu vestiário e emite uma risada diabólica do mal. No estúdio de televisão Bart, Lisa e Maggie visitar a Sideshow Bob, ele descarta-los porque seu programa está prestes a começar, mas ele lhes oferece bilhetes gratuitos. Enquanto no quarto de Bob percebem seus pés enormes. Na platéia um Bart visivelmente entristecido observa o show. Quando a tristeza Sideshow Bob avisos de Bart, ele convida-lo no palco para um novo segmento psicológico chamado Escolhas. Enquanto no palco Bart revela que ele está triste porque acha que Krusty foi enquadrado e preso injustamente, no entanto, Sideshow Bob tenta convencê-lo de outra forma. Enquanto Sideshow Bob fala para a platéia, ele menciona que ele tem "grandes sapatos para encher." "Sapatos grandes," ressoa na mente do Bart e os cliques de repente tudo para Bart. Ele salta para seus pés e declara que Sideshow Bob é quem enquadrado Cascudo. A polícia está assistindo ao show e depois de ouvir Bart e suas evidências, eles vão até o estúdio e prisão de Sideshow Bob. Sideshow Bob revela que ele estruturou Krusty, porque ele não aguentava todas as palhaçadas e senti sua inteligência, perdeu-se no show. Mais tarde na delegacia Krusty é libertado e ele agradece Bart por sua ajuda. Naquela noite, um Bart muito mais feliz vai para a cama em seu quarto, recentemente remodelados, com tudo o que o palhaço Krusty. Este Artigo foi traduzido se você achou algum erro por favor corrija Curiosidades Nesse episodio,Sideshow Bob é chamado de Ajudante Cor-de-Rosa Episódio disponivel em DVD Sim Primeira Temporada en:Krusty Gets Busted es:Krusty Gets Busted Categoria:Episódios disponíveis em DVD Categoria:episodios com raiva Categoria:episódios em que sideshow bob aparece